Iscariot
Judas Iscariot is the first-born of the Chosen. Story Master to the Traitors An apostle to Joshua - Jesus - Judas is known for betraying him and leading to his death, becoming known as the traitorous apostle. The truth, however, is slightly different. Judas did betray Jesus, however it was a sacrificial gesture to allow Jesus to ascend, and Judas knew himself to be merely a tool for the Akasha leading to elevate Jesus's status. Judas was punished for said 'betrayal' by the curse of the Chosen, allowing him to bear a Demon's stain and to be able to absorb several Souls. However, the combined guilt and pressure from the corrupted souls, threatening to devour him from the inside, caused him to commit suicide instead. He was thus elevated as Divine Servant Iscariot of Gemini. Servant to the Damned As Iscariot, he was summoned by Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia, whom he served until he was killed by Nagraj Vasuki with a surprise attack. Akamanah resurrected him as a pawn - not caring about loyalty, he accepted. He was however once more defeated, and despite a close battle with Zenodora Horenheim in his second resurrection, could not overpower her. Fighting her and her group one last time under the orders of Radundo, he was finally defeated one last time. Iscariot was summoned in another Timeline by Pietro de Valencia to act as his main enforcer against a stronger-than-before Dorothee McDaniels. The pair clashed one against another several times, Iscariot halfheartedly fighting Dorothee, seeking to be defeated - and eventually obtaining his wish when Dorothee killed Pietro. Appearance Iscariot is a silver-haired man with bright, inhuman yellow eyes, dressed in shades of silver and blue as well, with a perpetual, teasing smile. Personality Iscariot is seemingly uncaring, teasing and always prone to cracking jokes, possessing weird humor and a constant need to show his indifference to what is around him. In fact, Iscariot's guilt complex caused him to alternate between showing extreme loyalty to one's ideals and later betraying them just to prove himself he can. This is also exacerbated by the demonic essence constantly seeping into him. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Heightened to Supernatural by his Divine Servant nature, Iscariot is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat and can wield several demon-enchanted weapons. * Chosen Powers: Iscariot is unmistakably the most powerful Chosen One with the ability to absorb and manipulate any kind of monstrous soul, binding them to his will. He is said to possess thousands of Souls and can quickly alternate between them to adapt to the situation as much as he can. * Divine Servant Abilities: As Divine Servant Iscariot of Gemini he possesses tremendous abilities (FOR C END B AGI B INT C MAG C CHA C) befitting his nature. His Advent allows him to use the Advents of fallen individuals with a limiting factor. Storylines * Magus Wars : Control features him. Trivia * His design is strongly inspired from Castlevania's Soma Cruz, who himself inspired the powers of the Chosen. * His version of Judas Iscariot's story is similar to Judas's Gospel, an apocryphal text. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Demon Category:Inferno Category:Divine Servant